Blood
by Jakarie
Summary: Song fic about Tori and Jade's unconventional "relationship"


_Not quite sure where this one came from. I've just been obsessed with this song here of late and recently this idea popped in my head so here it is. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. The song used is Blood by In This Moment._

**I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me**

**I hate you for every time you ever bled for me**

**I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me**

**I hate you for never taking control of me**

**I hate you for always saving me from myself**

**I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else**

**I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge**

**I hate you for every kind word you ever said**

**I'll bleed you dry now**

Jade West looked over at the sleeping form of a naked Tori Vega. The room still had an aura of sex about it and although they had just recently finished fucking each others brains out Jade found herself becoming aroused again. The more she thought about the nights previous events the more she realized that things with Tori were becoming too easy. Tori would always willingly submit to anything Jade wanted to do and although it was a turn on at first Jade found herself becoming bored and wishing Tori would tell her no or resist a little. Predictability…that's what was wrong here. Every night one or the other would sneak into each others rooms and it was the same game all over again. Pleasure mixed with pain, Jade's orders were always followed to a T and in the end, one or both of then would end up bleeding a little from the escapades and "toys" used. Jade slowly got out of Tori's bed and started picking up her clothes and stole one last glance at Tori before climbing out of her window. She decided right then and there that she was done with this..whatever they had. She knew to her at least that it was only sex, and to Tori it was obviously much more and Jade did NOT want any kind of relationship with Tori. At least that's what she was telling herself to justify what they did together.

**Blood blood blood**

**Pump mud through my veins**

**Shut your dirty, dirty mouth**

**I'm not that easy**

**Blood blood blood**

**Pump mud through my veins**

**I'm a dirty, dirty girl**

**I want it filthy**

Tori turned over as Jade was slipping out of her window. She sighed and sat up in bed bringing her knees up to her chin. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew Jade didn't feel the same way as she did and "sex"..if she could call it that was just causing bruises and cuts that she was running out of ways to hide from her friends and family. She also knew the only reason why she submitted to it in the first place was because that was as close to Jade as she was ever going to get. And as pathetic as it may have been, she would take what she could get from the gothic beauty. Sliding off the bed to grab some clothes and wincing from the fresh cuts on her arms and legs Tori quickly dressed and headed downstairs as quietly as she could and snuck out the front door. She started her car up and slowly backed out of the drive way and proceeded to the one place she knew she shouldn't be going but couldn't resist. She parked her car a block away from Jade's house and quietly made her way to Jades window before slowly pulling it open and sneaking in. Jade immediately sat up in bed gave Tori a look of anger and lust all at the same time. Before Jade could say or do anything Tori cut her off saying "Jade..just listen a sec. I love you. I know you don't love me but I love you and..if this is the way our "relationship" has to be then….then I'm ok with that. But I want the bleeding to stop. I'm tired of the cuts and bruises I have to hide and you hurt me enough by not loving me back, I don't want to be hurt anymore than I have to be." Jade stared at Tori a bit before slowly getting out of bed and sauntering over to her.

**I love you for everything you ever took from me**

**I love the way you dominate and you violate me**

**I love you for every time you gave up on me**

**I love you for the way you look when you lie to me**

**I love you for never believing in what I say**

**I love you for never once giving me my way**

**I love you for never delivering me from pain**

**I love you for always driving me insane**

**I'll bleed you dry now**

Once up close Jade grabbed Tori roughly by the back of her head and brought her into a rough kiss. She looked Tori pointedly in the eyes and said "I hate you, I always will. Guess that's why this "relationship" works out so well. We're opposites and always will be. I wont cut you anymore, but just know that in some way you'll always bleed for me. Always"

**Blood blood blood**

**Pump mud through my veins**

**Shut your dirty, dirty mouth**

**I'm not that easy**

**Blood blood blood**

**Pump mud through my veins**

**I'm a dirty, dirty girl**

**I want it filthy**

**I hate you, I hate you**

**I'll bleed you dry now **


End file.
